


Merry Christmas, bitch

by belca77777



Series: Stop interrupting my grinding [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Fashion Choices, Fluff and Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Soft Stucky Week 2016, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: В списке того, из-за чего Баки могут разбудить среди ночи (экстренный вызов из больницы; ДЖАРВИС сообщает, что Стив опять сотворил что-то идиотское; забыв о часовых поясах, Роджерс пытается дозвониться, чтобы заняться сексом по телефону), похищение никогда не находилось в рядах фаворитов.Вернее, так было за два дня до Рождества, когда Баки просыпается через несколько часов после возвращения с двенадцатичасовой смены и обнаруживает, что в его темной спальне толпится народ, спотыкающийся о мебель, словно кучка неуклюжих жирафьих детенышей.





	Merry Christmas, bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merry Christmas, bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880646) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



В списке того, из-за чего Баки могут разбудить среди ночи (экстренный вызов из больницы; ДЖАРВИС сообщает, что Стив опять сотворил что-то идиотское; забыв о часовых поясах, Роджерс пытается дозвониться, чтобы заняться сексом по телефону), похищение никогда не находилось в рядах фаворитов.

Вернее, так было за два дня до Рождества, когда Баки просыпается через несколько часов после возвращения с двенадцатичасовой смены и обнаруживает, что в его темной спальне толпится народ, спотыкающийся о мебель, словно кучка неуклюжих жирафьих детенышей.

Стив на миссии в Венесуэле, так что Баки берет дополнительные смены, чтобы не так скучать. Теперь эта предприимчивость возвращается к нему с явным желанием укусить за зад, потому что… Ладно, хорошо. Он не проснулся, когда ворвались эти дебилы. А должен был — ведь он так превосходно обучен!

Прежде чем у Баки появляется шанс продемонстрировать им все свои навыки (спокойнее, Барнс, ты не из ЦРУ), один из кретинов замечает, что он уже не спит, хватает и держит его, пока другой надевает чертов мешок ему на голову. Ну, по крайней мере, нокаутируют его только после этого.

Клише… Какое же все это гребаное клише…

***

Стив только на секунду притормаживает, чтобы вдохнуть по-человечески да вычистить из-под ногтей немного грязи, как в наушнике раздается звук входящего вызова.  
— Баки? — произносит он, потому что кто же еще, черт побери, станет названивать ему в самый разгар миссии?

— Капитан Роджерс, — раздается тихий голос ДЖАРВИСа. — В вашем доме нарушен периметр безопасности. Я выслал охрану «Stark Industries». Похоже, мистера Барнса похитили.

Стив замирает.  
— Что?

— Объект с жизненными показателями мистера Барнса покинул территорию квартиры одновременно с пятью другими объектами пятьдесят секунд назад, сэр.

Из всех возможных сценариев того, что плохого может случиться с Баки, вариант с похищением, честно говоря, Стивом никогда даже не рассматривался.

— Черт, — говорит он и включает комм. — Тони, со мной связался ДЖАРВИС. Что-то случилось с Баки.

— Черт, — слышится голос Сэма.

— Черт, — шипит Тони. — Так, ладно, возвращаемся. Роуди с Виженом сами справятся. У нас по плану — спасение любовника.

Через две минуты они уже на пути в Нью-Йорк. «На хозяйстве» оставлены сильно смущенный Роуди и абсолютно безмятежный Вижен.

***

Баки приходит в себя и понимает, что именно в эту секунду два человека волокут его по чему-то, сильно напоминающему линолеум. Мешок все еще на голове, в черепе безжалостная пульсация, а сам Баки чертовски зол.

— Эй, Майк, — произносят слева. — А я думал, парень будет потяжелее.

— Он достаточно тяжелый, Бобби, — справа ворчит Майк.

А вот это грубо!

— Не, ну по телевизору он выглядел побольше, — говорит Бобби.

Баки закатывает глаза и вздрагивает, когда головная боль усиливается. Эти дегенераты думают, что взяли Роджерса. И то, что Стив выше, сложен как кирпичный сортир, и у него короткие светлые волосы, их, похоже, ничуть не смущает. Вот Баки счастливчик! Его похитили случайно, потому что бандиты — чертовы имбецилы.

— Бобби, ну ты даешь, — тянет Майк. — Всем же известно, что камера прибавляет фунтов двадцать.

Баки закрывает глаза и молится о внезапной потере сознания. Ничего не происходит. Блядь.

Его затаскивают в комнату, усаживают на стул и связывают руки за спиной. Потом раздается голос: — Капитан Америка! Давно хотел с вами познакомиться.

С Баки срывают мешок, и тот же голос удивленно тянет: — А это кто, черт побери?

Баки открывает глаза, смотрит на чудовищного монстра, стоящего перед ним, и в ужасе хрипит: — Чувак, что это на тебе? Велюр?

— Какого… черта? — произносит растерянный мужик неопределенного возраста, похожий на многодетного отца из Южной Дакоты, одетый в велюровый спортивный костюм.

— О, Боже… — стонет Баки. — Меня похитила группа идиотов во главе с придурком в велюре. Я на такое не подписывался, когда начинал спать с Роджерсом.

«Преступление Против Моды» ошарашенно моргает.  
— Кто это? — спрашивает он. — И где Капитан Америка?

— В гребаной Венесуэле Капитан Америка, — отвечает Баки. — А я — мудак, что живет с ним.  
А затем — потому что иногда он настолько стереотипный гей, что Прайд мог бы выбрать его своим талисманом, если бы он чуть меньше матерился, — говорит: — О чем ты думал, когда надевал это? Это же «Juicy Couture»*, дебил! О, мой Бог…

***

Они бросают его в уборную для инвалидов, ставшую на время тюремной камерой, и удаляются размышлять, что же, черт побери, с ним теперь делать. Баки, на котором только майка да пижамные штаны, немного подмёрз, стоя босиком на холодном грязном полу. Но, по крайней мере, у него есть унитаз. А пару часов спустя Бобби приносит одеяло, пропахшее карри, и теплый пакет из «Макдональдса», и выглядит при этом смущенным и виноватым. Баки нравится Бобби, пусть даже он и придурок.

Баки ненавидит МакМаффин с яйцом, но все равно ест, потому что в животе громко урчит.

«Велюровый Папа» возвращается полседьмого утра и принимается разглядывать Барнса. Мило. У Баки болит голова, а от гребаного яичного МакМаффина подташнивает, но если он смог выдержать Старка, который пялится постоянно; шалости роты двадцатилеток-пехотинцев, заброшенных с ним в самое пекло, и группу из пяти не сильно трезвых старушек, пытающихся ущипнуть его за задницу, то игнорировать одного единственного козла с надписями «Сочный» на обеих булках, ему вообще ничего не стоит.

«Велюровый Папа» отворачивается первым. Ха, выкуси!

Десять баллов Слизерину!

— Ты уже придумал, что со мной сделаешь? Замуруешь ноги в бетон? Скормишь акулам? Учти, я смотрел все серии «Bones», так что тебе лучше быть покреативнее.

При упоминании об акулах «Велюровый Папа» слегка бледнеет. Занятно…

— Ты станешь приманкой для Капитана Америка, — заявляет похититель. — Он придет за тобой, и мы его убьем!

Баки фыркает.  
— Удачи, приятель. Костюм Капитана Америка облицован глупостью. А она пуленепробиваема.

— Ты всегда так много болтаешь? — спрашивает «Велюр», в отчаянье взмахивая руками.

— Ну что ты… Обычно намного больше, — бодро отвечает Баки, сверкая в его сторону очень фальшивой зубастой улыбкой. — Сейчас я сонный. Ты, считай, еще ничего не слышал.

После этого ему залепляют рот скотчем и связывают руки за спиной, чтобы не смог отодрать. Какое гребаное клише…

Бобби заботливо набрасывает одеяло ему на плечи. Да, Бобби молодчага.

***

Ждать скучно. Бобби периодически просовывает в дверь голову, чтобы убедиться, что Баки все еще сидит на пеленальном столике и, качая ногами, приглушенно — из-за клейкой ленты — мурлычет рождественские песни. У Бобби пистолет. Поэтому он более опасен, чем чувак в спортивном костюме. Потому что «Велюр» просто идиот, а Бобби — идиот с оружием.

Однако, когда Баки затягивает «Jingle Bells», Бобби присоединяется. И у него довольно приятный для бандита голос.

Через два часа «Велюр» возвращается и срывает скотч с лица Баки. Да, теперь ему понадобится до хренища гигиенической помады…

— Капитан Америка до сих пор не объявился, — торжественно заявляет «Велюр». — Он, наверное, еще не заметил твоего отсутствия. Надо ему сообщить.

— Прости, — ухмыляется Баки, — Бэт-сигнал сломался. Не выдержал давления правосудия.

«Велюр» бьет его. Ну как бьет, шлепает по щеке, как будто они не поделили парня и схлестнулись в клубной душевой, по самые гланды насмотревшись «Drag Race». Круто.

Баки пристально смотрит ему в глаза, скалится и медленно и томно произносит: — Сильнее, папочка.

«Велюра» как ветром сдувает, а Баки издевательски хохочет ему вслед. Даже Бобби за дверью хихикает.

Двадцать баллов Слизерину, дружище!

***

«Преступление Против Моды» возвращается минут через десять с древней «раскладушкой» в руках.  
— А теперь, маленький засранец, ты позвонишь Капитану Америка! А еще раз выступишь, Бобби… Бобби… — голос у него ломается, — о-о-отстрелит т-т-тебе п-п-пальцы на ногах.

Гангстер, который даже говорить о насилии не может… Если бы на нем не было «JC», Баки решил бы, что он очаровашка.

— Оки доки, — кивает он. — У тебя есть номер?

— Нет, — хмурится «Велюр». — У тебя есть.

Барнс закатывает глаза, но покорно произносит цифры. «Велюр» нажимает кнопку вызова и подносит телефон к уху Баки.

Отвечают почти сразу.

— Привет, детка, — радостно щебечет Барнс. — А меня похитили.

Стив фыркает.  
— Ты, похоже, в панике.

— Это требование выкупа, — вздыхает Баки. — Придется тебе потратить чуток своего драгоценного времени, поднапрячься и спасти меня. Плохиш осмелился предположить, что ты еще не заметил моего отсутствия.

— Как будто кто-то может не заметить ту благословенную тишину, которая наступает, когда тебя нет, — усмехается Стив.

«Велюр» забирает у Баки телефон и не видит, как из дверного проема исчезает Бобби. Баки прислушивается, и до него доносятся звуки, сильно напоминающие лязг брони Старка.

— Капитан Америка, — пафосно заявляет «Велюр», не замечая, что на месте Бобби появляется нечто патриотическое. — Мы готовы обменять твою жизнь на жизнь твоего любовника.

— Блядь… — вздыхает Стив от дверей. Его голос в санузле звучит очень громко. — А минет прощальный я могу попросить?

«Велюр» испуганно дергает головой, и Баки, пользуясь случаем, бьет ублюдка ногами в живот. Барнс не зря ходит в спортзал — «Mr. Juicy», пролетев через все помещение, врезается в стену и бездыханной кучей стекает на пол.

— Хай, детка, — произносит Стив, направляясь к Баки, чтобы поцеловать. Щит висит у него за спиной, а форма до пояса в сухой грязи. — О, а ты на вкус как яичный МакМаффин.

— А ты воняешь блядскими джунглями, Тарзан, — говорит Баки, прислоняясь к его груди, чтобы слегка выдохнуть. Потом разворачивается, чтобы Стив мог разрезать скотч на запястьях. — Где мы, черт побери?

— Недалеко от аэропорта Кеннеди, — отвечает Стив, пытаясь как можно аккуратней отлепить от кожи импровизированные наручники. Баки прикусывает губу и шепотом матерится, когда на ленте остаются тонкие волоски.

— Боже… — стонет Баки. — Эти дилетанты даже не удосужились свалить дальше Квинса. И тут все пропахло этим гребаным карри из цветной капусты.

— Ага, — кивает Стив. — Это старый индийский ресторан.  
Он помогает Баки слезть со стола и говорит в комм: — Сэм, я нашел его. С ним все нормально. Похититель в уборной для инвалидов. Передай копам.

— Сделаю, — отвечает Уилсон. — Чувак, эти бандиты, похоже, клинические идиоты.

Баки с ним абсолютно согласен.

Стив переводит взгляд на «Преступление Против Моды» и в ужасе округляет глаза.  
— Это что — велюровый спортивный костюм?

Баки никогда еще так им не гордился.

***

После того, как Баки делает заявление для полиции, они со Стивом едут домой на машине Старка. На этот раз Тони благословенно тих, а Хэппи раздобыл где-то свитер и тапочки, включил печку и затенил окна, чтобы Баки мог спокойно подремать на плече пахучего Роджерса. Так что теперь шофер гения для него второй любимый человек в мире.

Стив несет Баки до дома на закорках, потому что тапки, оказывается, принадлежат Старку, который, увидев их на Баки, принимается громко жаловаться на то, что тот их все перепачкал своими босыми грязными ногами. После этого Барнс нарочно елозит ступнями по стелькам, когда Старк отворачивается. Чтобы передать ему максимально возможный привет, пахнущий карри.

Замок в квартире сломан, несколько предметов разбито, но, похоже, ничего не пропало. По крайней мере, Бобби, Майк и те, кто был с ними, оказались приличными людьми.

Они принимают душ, и Стив, опустившись на колени, отсасывает ему. Это приятно (ладно, это более, чем приятно, Баки честный человек, а не мудак). После этого Стив моет ему голову и прижимается горячим телом так, чтобы Баки было удобно ему отдрочить.

Потом Стив ждет, пока Баки почистит зубы и распрощается со вкусом яичного МакМаффина, пеленает его примерно в пятнадцать полотенец, вытирает, и они в свежих пижамах заползают в постель.

Стив обвивается вокруг него, словно огромный мускулистый кальмар, и целует в шею.  
— Я волновался, — шепчет он. — До того, как понял, что они совсем дебилы.

Баки сглатывает ком в горле и придвигается к Стиву еще ближе.  
— Ага. Я бы тоже переживал.

Стив обнимает его сильнее, и если руки Роджерса слишком туго обхватывают тело Барнса, то он не собирается на это жаловаться.  
— Эй, зайка, — тянет Баки. Ему с огромным трудом удается развернуться в руках Стива, чтобы уткнуться носом тому в ямку между ключицами. — Я здесь. Со мной все хорошо. Потребуется нечто большее, чем носящий велюр говнюк, чтобы мне навредить.

— Надеюсь, — вздыхает Стив и трется щекой о его влажные волосы. — Люблю тебя, засранец.

Баки сонно смеется.  
— И я тебя, придурок.

***

В течение дня Баки пару раз просыпается, и ему кажется, что из гостиной раздаются шаги и тихие голоса. Он готовится к очередной попытке похищения, но у него так болит голова, а Стив такой теплый, что, поразмышляв пару секунд, он утыкается Роджерсу в подмышку и засыпает. Черт, если это опять Бобби, он угостит его пивом. За то, что тот оказался нормальным парнем.

Почти одиннадцать часов спустя они наконец просыпаются. Стив вылезает из кровати, идет в туалет и громко и смущенно произносит: — Какого, блядь, хрена?  
Чем окончательно будит Баки.

Когда тот выплывает из спальни в шелковом халате с единорогами** поверх рождественской пижамы, гостиная выглядит иначе. Не так, как до сна. Бардак, устроенный похитителями, убран, а в углу стоит наряженная, сверкающая рождественская ель с кучей подарков под ней.

— Какого, блядь, хрена? — повторяет Баки, когда Стив выходит из ванной и обнимает его. — Откуда это?

— Наверное, Тони, — отвечает тот и целует в подбородок. — Доброе утро, детка.

— Вечер, зайка, — поправляет Баки, глядя на часы. — Сейчас двадцать один пятнадцать.

— Плевать, — Стив пожимает плечами и легонько дергает Баки за пояс халата. — Это новое? Я никогда раньше его не видел.

— Неа, — отвечает Баки и целует его в колючую щеку. — Это для особых случаев. Таких, например, как хорошо закончившееся похищение.

Стив смеется и позволяет Баки почистить зубы. На кухонном столе лежит записка, сообщающая, что Тони взял на себя смелость починить замок, а также укрепил его и нанял людей для уборки и украшения ели.  
Скорее всего, подарки от Мстителей будут ужасны. Зная сокомандников Стива, Баки очень удивится, если не получит парочку вибраторов «Captain America».

В холодильнике стоят блюда непальской кухни. Баки прощает Старку очень многие вещи, когда видит, как Стив вытаскивает хлеб наан.

На елке висят фигурки Мстителей. Баки нравится. Особенно маленькие скачущие звездно-полосатые Стивы*** в обтягивающих трико. Роджерс разжигает огонь в камине, и они едят, сидя на диване. Баки кладет ноги Стиву на колени, и все до отвращения по-домашнему.

— У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок, — говорит Стив после того, как еда заканчивается. — Откроешь сейчас или завтра? — его нетерпеливое лицо просто кричит, что Баки должен непременно захотеть открыть его немедленно.

— Какого черта! Давай сейчас. А еще достань из кармана моего цветастого бомбера свой подарок и неси сюда.

— Ага, — отвечает Стив, целует Баки в нос и встает. — Остальными можно заняться завтра.

Баки вытягивается на диване и смотрит, как босой Стив идет в спальню, потом в гардеробную, и спустя минуту возвращается с двумя маленькими свертками.

— Это тебе, — Стив бросает один Барнсу. — Ты первый. С Рождеством, Бак.

Тот ловит, слегка встряхивает, восхищаясь жуткой упаковочной бумагой с маленькими уродливыми Хоукаями. Ничего не гремит. Коробка совсем легкая. Баки рвет бумагу, открывает крышку и, заглянув внутрь, начинает смеяться.  
— Ты купил мне анальную пробку?

Стив невозмутимо пожимает плечами.  
— Думаю, плаг подойдет тебе по всем параметрам. Кроме того, он светится в темноте.

— Неплохо, блядь, неплохо… — задумчиво тянет Баки и тычет ему в бедро большим пальцем ноги. — Теперь ты. С Рождеством, дорогой.

Стив срывает оберточную бумагу с ядовито-зелеными Халками и ошарашенно моргает, глядя на содержимое упаковки.  
— Кольцо на член?

— И угадай что? — ухмыляется Баки. — Тоже светится в темноте.

Стив не смеется. Даже не улыбается. А задумчиво смотрит на игрушку. Баки хмурится.  
— Эй, все нормально?

Роджерс молчит. Баки разворачивается и кладет подарок на столик. Чтобы или заставить Стива поговорить, или начать утешать, если тот вдруг примется рыдать, потому что в их первое Рождество они обменялись ужасными секс-игрушками в качестве подарков. Но когда Баки поворачивается обратно, Стива на диване уже нет.

Он на полу.

На одном колене.

— Выходи за меня, — совершенно серьёзно говорит он, держа в руке кольцо для члена.

— Что?

— Выходи за меня, идиот, — повторяет Стив, и, черт возьми, похоже, не шутит.

— Ты делаешь мне предложение с блядским кольцом для члена в руке?

Стив смотрит вниз и улыбается.  
— Похоже на то.

Баки моргает.  
— С чего вдруг?

Роджерс пожимает плечами.  
— Я люблю тебя. Просто понял, что хочу смотреть на твою мерзкую рожу и наслаждаться твоим ужасным чувством юмора до конца своих гребаных дней.

Баки пытается скрыть, насколько тронут. Тщетно. Голос немного дрожит, когда он «надевает смелое лицо» и спрашивает: — И тебя осенило потому, что мы, не сговариваясь, купили подходящие друг другу секс-игрушки?

— Ага, — отвечает Стив и широко улыбается. Вот же мелкое дерьмо! Баки обожает этого идиота. — Так ты выйдешь за меня, Барнс, или нет?

Баки закатывает начинающие слезиться глаза. Это не сильно романтичное предложение, но Баки плевать. Он современный человек, и может плакать, если захочет.  
— Ладно, блядь, хорошо. Но о том, что Капитан Америка женится на гее, ты расскажешь стране сам.

— Идет, — ухмыляясь как ненормальный, отвечает Стив и усаживает Баки на колени. Глаза у него тоже подозрительно блестят. — Хочешь проверить, как это работает? — он трясет кольцом.

Баки смеется и обнимает встающего Роджерса ногами за пояс.  
— А ты как думаешь? — радостно шепчет он и начинает целовать, зарываясь пальцами в пушистые светлые волосы. — И еще. Так, для сведения… Брак не означает, что у нас будет ребенок. Дети — мои смертельные враги.

— Черт, — говорит Стив, демонстрируя широкую, сияющую, счастливую улыбку, и несет Баки в спальню. — А у меня где-то был список возможных имен. Только рот открыл, чтобы спросить, что ты думаешь о «Гертруде».

— Единственное хорошее, что есть в этом ужасном имени — оно немного созвучно с моим любимым «грубо», — Баки слегка выгибает спину, когда волшебные руки Роджерса начинают мять его задницу. — И, зайка, у меня для тебя плохие новости о мужской анатомии и репродуктивных функциях.

— Ну и дела, — говорит Стив и целует в шею, прежде чем уложить на кровать. — А я-то надеялся, что ты мне ребенка в заднице выносишь.

— Боже, Роджерс, мир так заблуждается, считая тебя хорошим парнем, — ласково говорит Баки, и Стив падает на него сверху. — Блядь, ну ты и тяжелый…

— Мир может идти к черту, — говорит Стив, выглядя при этом очень счастливым. Потом наклоняется ближе, начинает глубоко дышать, дрожать ресницами, и театральным шепотом произносит: — Милый, давай все-таки сделаем ребеночка…

— А за это я заставлю тебя спать с кольцом на стояке, — ухмыляется Баки и хлопает его по плечу. А потом притягивает за майку и крепко сжимает руку на яйцах.

Оказывается, разлука — а также похищение и последующая помолвка — делает сердце более любящим, а член — более твердым.

Какое веселое Рождество…

**Author's Note:**

> *Juicy Couture — американский бренд, производит женскую и детскую одежду. «Одежда этого бренда создана с любовью и для любви, точнее, для флирта — лёгкого, игривого, приятного флирта!» — так о своей одежде отзываются сами основатели бренда.


End file.
